ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Puppetmaster
The Puppetmaster is the forty-fourth episode of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien and the twelfth episode in the third season. Plot Ben, Gwen and Kevin are invited to Shiori Sakurai and Shiki's house for dinner. Shiki is seen cooking japanese dinner, when Ben walks into the kitchen. Ben tells Shiki how he and his friends were grateful of him and Shiori inviting to their house for dinner, Shiki then thanks Ben for being so grateful before asking him to take the the dinner he made to the table, Ben agreed. Shiori, her father, Kiyoshi, Gwen and Kevin are in the dinning room waiting for the dinner. Ben and Shiki arrived to put the dinner on the table, Kevin commented on the tuna. Shiki states he added tuna to the dinner to give flavor. As Ben and the others begin to eat their dinner, they received a call from Shiori and Shiki's cousin, Rika from, Tokyo, Japan, via Plumber Badge. Rika, on school, informs that Max Tennyson and Magister Patelliday have disappeared last night (in Tokyo) while investigating the disappearance from the citizens of Tokyo during the full moon in a forest. They decide to go to Tokyo to investigate what happened. While flying in the Rust Bucket III to Tokyo, Ben expressed his worries about Grandpa Max's disappearance, but is comforted by Shiori, who assures they will find him and Magister Patelliday no matter what happens. Once they land on Tokyo, they meet with Rika, who was glad to see them. When Gwen asks Rika what happened, Rika tells them she will explain on the way. As the team were walking, Rika explains that Max and Patelliday were in the woods investigating the disappearance of the citizens of Tokyo during the full moon, but then they went missing and there is no trace of them. When Kevin asked how did Rika knew all of it, Rika states that Max, called her via plumber badge and explained everything and said that he and Patelliday had been attacked before dissapearing, so she had to call Ben and the team to come to Tokyo to help her investigate, as she fears that she will be next to disappear alone during the full moon. As they arrived to the forest the two magisters disappeared, Ben and the team began to investigate. Ben (as Wildmutt) found a plumber badge, which belonged to Max. Wildmutt, after turning back to Ben, suddenly claims that he could hear people screaming from under the mountain, frightening everyone. Out of the darkness, a man named Hiroshi Sakurai, who is Rika's uncle and, as well, Shiori and Shiki's, appears behind them and terrifies everyone, but he warmly offers them a safe place to stay for the night, which they accept, minus Rika who scolds her uncle for scaring her as well and storms off. At his house, they enjoy japanese tea. Hiroshi warns them that people in the woods have recently been mysteriously disappearing during full moons. This concerns the group, telling him that two plumbers have disappeared while investigating, but Hiroshi reassures them calmly that they will be safe with him. Back at Bellwood, Kiyoshi was meditating, but gets a call from Shiori, from Tokyo, who asks him for permisson to stay with her uncle, Hiroshi. Kiyoshi was shocked at first, but he agreed, but warns her that she and her friends and brother have to be careful before hunging up on her. Kiyoshi worries that his children will be in danger with Hiroshi, he must go to Shinobi to alert the shogun Osamu. Back in Tokyo, after Shiori informed Hiroshi that Kiyoshi gave permisson to stay, Hiroshi offered her and Gwen to take a bath in his bathroom while he tells Ben, Kevin and Shiki to wash the dishes before taking a bath. Shiori and Gwen are unchanging to take a bath inside Hiroshi's japanese bath, while, Ben, Kevin, Shiki are in the kitchen, washing the dishes. Hiroshi walks into the kitchen to tell Shiki he got a call from Izumi, Shiki responds the phone to talk with Izumi, who claims she knows about the disappearance of the people of Tokyo in the woods. Shiki said he and his team were there too, when Izumi asked if they did disappear while they were in the woods, he responds they escaped thanks to Hiroshi. Izumi was relieved, but tells Shiki to be careful next time they go to the woods before hunging up on him. The next day they all go out shopping in the marketplace for food. Hiroshi and Shiori begin to bond with each other with Hiroshi commenting that they are "going to get along swimmingly". Meanwhile, Kevin overhears some of the locals talking about the strange disappearances of citizens during the full moon. The market clerk claims that he has lost at least one delivery boy in the past full moons. Believing the strange events to be the work of an angry spirit, he, Ben, Gwen, and Shiki agree to scope Tokyo to see if they can discover what the citizens could have done to anger the spirits. Hiroshi sends his guests back to the house, saying he has some errands to attend to. Kevin, becoming increasingly suspicious, remarks to Hiroshi how mysterious his neighborhood is, causing his to grin oddly and tell him, "Mysterious neighborhood for mysterious children." With Hiroshi absent from the house at that time, Kevin decides to investigate the house for anything suspicious, much to the protests of Gwen. His searches uncover a cupboard filled with wooden puppets in a hallway and a locked door in the attic. Peering through the shōji, he sees a box lying in the washitsu room beyond it, and uses his sword to pick the lock. After breaking into the room, Shiori creates an ice key for the box. Just before they manage to open it, Hiroshi walks in and catches them in the act. However, he opens the box for them and pulls out a picture of a family, which consisted of younger versions of himself, Kiyoshi, Kana Sakurai, Akio Sakurai, Junko Sakurai and the shogun of Shinobi, Osamu Sakurai, revealing he is the son of Osamu and Junko and the younger twin brother of Kiyoshi. Hiroshi and Shiki prepare a traditional Japanese dinner for them, explaining he knows they are the grandchildren of Osamu, too, as he heard them talking in the woods. Hiroshi also reveals he is a Shinobian by bending their soup into their bowls. This delights Shiori and arouses curiosity among the rest as to how he ended up residing in Tokyo. He proceeds to tell them the story of how he was living in Tokyo a long time ago. When Hiroshi was young, he, along with his siblings, grew up in Tokyo, where they were born and raised. He and his family (sans Junko, who remained in Earth) spent every summer in Shinobi, where Osamu taught Hiroshi and his siblings about their Shinobian heritage and discover their powers and use them properly. At age fourteen, after coming back from Shinobi during summer vacations, Hiroshi showed his newfound Shinobian powers to his classmates in middle school, but they made fun of him and bullied Hiroshi. Kiyoshi appeared and saved his younger twin brother. Shiori is deeply moved by his tragic story and expresses her delight at having found another Shinobian. Seeing Shiori and Shiki's potential, Hiroshi offers to teach Shiori and Shiki how to use their powers properly and fight like a real Shinobian does. Shiori is overjoyed at this and happily consents, wishing to learn how to fight like a real Shinobian does, while Shiki declined as he already learned about his Shinobian powers and heritage and how to fight like a such from his father during a summer vacation when he was eleven. Meanwhile in Shinobi, Kiyoshi arrived by teleporting. Kiyoshi went to his father's shogunate palace to alert the shogun. Once Kiyoshi enters Osamu's throne room, he informs about Hiroshi. Upon hearing this, Osamu orders his son to stop Hiroshi, since he is too dangerous. The next day, in the training hall in the house, Hiroshi tutors Shiori, explaining how Shinobian are always focused. They begin to meditate during their training, but Shiori begins to fret because she, according to Hiroshi, is always distracted, unlike Shinobians. They are later having a sparring session. Shiori begins to strike, but Hiroshi dodges and begins to attack her and Shiori dodges as well. Shiori, thinks to herself that her uncle is very strong and would have to be less distracted and more focused, so Shiori infuses her shinai with energy and begins to attack him. Hiroshi then infuses his own shinai with a red energy as well and throws one last attack, but Shiori avoided the attack by using super-speed before poking her uncle on his back with the shinai. Hiroshi was shocked at first, but found Shiori's abilities interesting. Shiori states that she maked it, but this time focused, Hiroshi pats her on her head and calls her a good girl. He then tells Shiori he has one more technique to teach: one that can only be used during the full moon when their Shinobian abilities were at their absolute peak. When Shiori expresses hesitance due to the rumors of disappearances, Hiroshi reassures her, stating that two Shinobians under a full moon should be able to handle anything. Meanwhile, Ben, Gwen, Kevin, and Shiki, believing the disappearances to be the work of an angry spirit, carry out an investigation, with Izumi and Rika accompanying them. After briefly exploring the area, Ben concludes that the city is surrounded by natural beauty and that the citizens have done nothing to disrupt the environment or anger the spirits. Questioning one of the locals leads the group to Argit, who supposedly saw the spirit. That night, Argit tells the six that he never actually saw a spirit, but rather felt possessed and compelled to walk toward the mountain. Unable to control his own movements, Argit almost walked into a cave, but then, the sun rose, and he regained control of his body. Upon hearing this account, Ben realizes that he really had heard screaming coming from under the mountain when he was Wildmutt, and concludes that the captured citizens, Grandpa Max and Patelliday must be imprisoned there. Ben turns into Wildmutt before changing into Ultimate Wildmutt, while Gwen uses Max's plumber badge to track him. Shiori and Hiroshi arrive in the forest with the full moon in the night sky. Hiroshi remarks sinisterly he has never felt so alive with his eyes glowing red with reddish rings around his pupils and his scelera glowing the same color. Ultimate Wildmutt, Gwen, Shiki, Izumi, and Rika discover an underground prison in a cave. Ultimate Wildmutt changes back to Wildmutt before changing into Humungousaur to break the door open and Rika creates an ice key to free the citizens, Grandpa Max and Patelliday from their shackles. The citizens tell them it was not a spirit that captured them, but Hiroshi. Ben and Shiki go to stop Hiroshi while Gwen, Kevin, Izumi and Rika lead the citizens, Max and Patelliday out. As Ben and Shiki exit the mountain, Kiyoshi appears to inform the two that his brother, Hiroshi is corrupted because of a dark technique that no mere Shinobian would dare to use and his broher had been used it since he was fourteen and was tormenting the Tokyo citizens and that he had Shiki's grandfather lock him to a prison in Shinobian, to contain him. Ben and Shiki say they are going with Kiyoshi, but he tells them to stay back, before transforming into his Shinobian form and run away to a great speed. Despite Hiroshi's protests, Shiki transforms into his Shinobian form, while Ben transforms into Aosei and went where Kiyoshi went. Hiroshi reveals to Shiori the story of how he managed to beat the bullies back from middle school. After being, Hiroshi was in his room, covered in bruises. However, he eventually realized that water exists within all living things, and first began to manipulate water in the bodies of rats that crawled into his room. This technique, blood control, could only be used with the influence of the full moon enhancing his abilities. After weeks of mastering the technique, he made a call to the bullies to see him in the school on night. The bullies came to the school to see Hiroshi, but he took control of them, scaring them away, his brother, Kiyoshi whitnessed this. As a punishment, Osamu sent him to a prison in Shinobi to contain him for a month. However, Hiroshi took control of one of the guards, forcing him to unlock his cell and allowing him to walk free after a month of imprisonment. Horrified by the idea of controlling another person's body, Shiori has doubts about learning blood control. Hiroshi declares the choice is not hers, and that they must enact their vengeance on the humans for making his life miserable, saying Shiori must get revenge on Ryuji Maruyama for bullying her, since young age. The outburst leads Shiori to realize that Hiroshi has been causing the citizens, Grandpa Max and Patelliday to disappear. Hiroshi blames on the humans for his inprisonment and wickedly states the humans of Earth deserve the same treatment the Shinobians gave to him and that Shiori would obey his wishes for him to learn the technique. Hearing this causes Shiori to refuse to learn bloodbending and she commands Hiroshi to stop further terrorizing Tokyo. Enraged at being denied, Hiroshi uses the technique to temporarily force Shiori into submission. Kiyoshi appears to save his daughter and challenges his brother, who releases Shiori from his grip, before changing into a Shinobian clad in dark clothing with red eyes. The two brother begin to battle, each drawing their katanas with each other, but it quickly becomes obvious that Kiyoshi is the superior combatant, as he used his powers with Hiroshi. When Kiyoshi appears on the cusp of victory, Aosei and Shiki arrive to assist them—and succeed in doing little more than providing Hiroshi with an advantage, as he uses blood control to control them like puppets to attack Shiori and Kiyoshi. Kiyoshi is knocked out by Aosei and Shiki, but Shiori evades their attacks and manages to freeze both Aosei and Shiki to two separate trees to stop them, but this proves to be only a temporary solution. Hiroshi frees them both and resorts to sending them flying at each other, with Aosei's sword pointing straight at Shiki. At the last second, Shiori desperately uses blood control to subdue Hiroshi and protect Shiki before he and Aosei change back to their human forms. Gwen, Kevin, Izumi and Rika arrive with the other citizens and the two magisters, before Osamu and his Shinobian guards arrive, with the shogun overpowering Hiroshi to change back to his human form. Osamu orders Inazuma and the other guards to handcuff Hiroshi and take him away, vowing to imprison him for the rest of his life. Hiroshi was devasted at first, but remarks that his work is done, as his niece, Shiori has already willfully used blood control, and therefore learned the technique. He cackles as he is dragged off via teleportation. Shiori breaks down in tears, with Ben and Shiki's comfort. Major Events *Shiori and Shiki meet their uncle Hiroshi Sakurai since five years ago. *Osamu Sakurai, Inazuma and Izumi Kurokawa return. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Shiori Sakurai *Shiki Sakurai *Izumi Kurokawa *Rika Sakurai *Kiyoshi Sakurai *Argit *Max Tennyson *Magister Patelliday *Osamu Sakurai *Inazuma Villains *Hiroshi Sakurai Aliens Used *Wildmutt (x2) **Ultimate Wildmutt *Humungousaur *Aosei Errors Trivia See also *The Puppetmaster/Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Jess0312 Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Episodes